I'm and idiot, but you're pretty
by LuxLouise
Summary: Harry comes to a realization about Hermione. Too bad hes an idiot.


A/N Thanks for reading my silly Harmony! This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own! I dont own HP, if I did I would have a much nicer car!

After ten years of friendship and even more rumors and articles spread about their non-existent relationship, Harry Potter finally saw it. He saw what all the blokes in the Auror department saw in Hermione, every man who took a second glance at her on the street. Of course he had always known she was pretty but in a distant sort of way. What had changed now?

She was sitting on the sofa across from him, her hair an absolute mess, ink staining her fingers and lips, and he knew. It felt like a piece of his soul had suddenly clicked into place when he looked at her. Unfortunately for Harry, his words didnt come out so elegantly.

"You are pretty, aren't you Hermione?"

Hermione looked over to him, glared for a brief second, then went back to her book.

"Thanks for noticing."

Harry could have slapped himself. He was smooth, well he could he smooth if he wanted to.

"I just mean, you're beautiful, I really get what the other guys are saying about you now."

Well shit. That was even worse, why couldn't he talk to her? He knew everything about her, why all her relationships hadn't worked, what she wanted from a man. He knew he could be that for her, if he could stop sounding like a giant dick.

"I think I'm going to go. It's been...an enlightening evening, Harry. Good night."

Hermione quickly packed her things and was already stepping into the bright green flames of the floo before Harry could say another word.

"Well, that went well." Harry said to himself.

"He gets what other guys see in me NOW!? What the hell is he on about?"

Hermione was pacing around Ginny's flat in a right snit.

"I swear, I'm so attracted to him, but sometimes, when he opens his mouth, my brain gets so bloody angry!"

Ginny was watching her pace with a bemused expression on her face, the two had been dancing around each other for years now. It really was a shame Harry had gone and cocked it up already.

"Hermione sit, you're making me dizzy with all this pacing. You know how Harry is, he doesn't think before he speaks. I know he likes you, trust me."

Hermione sat down with a huff, crossing her arms "Yes well, he certainly made that clear, while also making it sound like I've been a mud puppy until now. What should I do Ginny? I need your help!"

Ginny could already feel a plan formulating in her mind "Don't do anything, he'll come to you. I promise. Also, what's a mud puppy?"

Hermione laughed "I have no idea!"

This was an awful idea. He never should have listened to Ginny. Harry was standing outside the door to Hermione's office, flowers in one hand and lunch in the other. Ginny told him to treat Hermione like he would any other witch he was trying to date. That was good enough advice he supposed, but this wasn't just any witch, this was Hermione. His best friend in the entire world, his rock, the one person who knew literally everything about him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on her door. Hermione's voice telling him to come in came quietly through the door.

When he opened the door, he had the same realization he had a few nights before.

"Merlin, you're beautiful."

Hermione looked up, startled to see Harry standing there.

"Excuse me?"

Harry cleared his throat, thrusting the flowers and lunch at her

"I brought you lunch. Also flowers, they're magical flowers and won't die for a few months. They're purple 'cause I know you like purple. Will you have dinner with me tonight? A date. The two of us, on a date. I thought we could go into the muggle world so we wouldn't end up all over the front page of the Prophet before we even snog."

Hermione was trying not to smile. Gods he was frustrating. She wanted him so much but half the time when he opened his mouth, she wanted to hex him mute.

This though, this was endearing.

"Okay, on one condition, I'll go on a date to you."

Harry's eyes lit up "What? I'll do anything!"

Hermione stood up, walking around her desk until she was leaned up against his chest.

"Stop talking"


End file.
